onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy
Bellamy Pirates (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain (former) | epithet = ; | birth = August 7th | jva = Wataru Takagi | 4kids eva = Andrew Rannells | Funi eva = Justin Cook | bounty = 195,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 4242FC | dftextcolor = BDBDF3 | dfname = Bane Bane no Mi | dfename = Boing-Boing Fruit (Viz); Spring-Spring Fruit (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Spring | dftype = Paramecia }} Bellamy the Hyena is the former captain of the Bellamy Pirates, and currently a member of the Donquixote Pirates. When he made his debut, he had a bounty of 55,000,000, and was known as the "Big-Time Rookie" within Mock Town. He is the main antagonist of the Jaya Arc. After the timeskip, his bounty has increased to 195,000,000. Appearance Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair. During the Jaya Arc he wore white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. The coat tended to fall off whenever Bellamy used his spring-based jumping. He has a scar above his right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He has a trademark grin and sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion. After the timeskip, he's grown in size dramatically, he now wears a pair of black sunglasses and bears two new scars across both sides of his face, presumably either from his humiliating defeat by Luffy or from Doflamingo's punishment. He has discarded his captain's coat and now wears a short sleeved shirt with his old jolly roger on the back (but it has been painted over with a cross), which is left open to display Doflamingo's mark tattooed on his chest. Gallery Personality Bellamy is characterized as cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Shichibukai, Crocodile and obtained a new bounty of 100,000,000, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Bellamy is ruthless, irrational and sadistic, as he attacked Roshio over a trivial matter and laughed at other people's misfortune. Like Donquixote Doflamingo, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams", in which people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. He seems to think of himself as a blessing to all pirates. His philosophy of the "New Age" had made him taunt and laugh at anyone who has grand dreams such as Luffy's; little did Bellamy knew that Doflamingo himself aspired to become Pirate King. Indeed, his cruelty is well known even in the New World, after Luffy defeated him. Bellamy's arrogance tends to get the better of his views of what the world has presented before him, evident when he dismissed the possibility that there was someone stronger than him during his stay at Jaya when the local drunk presented him and his crew with Luffy and Zoro's new bounties, and claimed them to be fakes. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin, constantly laughing, and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. He and Sarkies usually hunt down pirates that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion, then let the rest of the crew "pick up the trash", and then rob them of their treasures while mocking them. Like the rest of the crew, Bellamy misinterprets that a bounty represents a person's fighting level, causing him to believe he is fearsome despite his bounty is only a little higher than average to begin with, based on Grand Line standards. His crew does nothing whatsoever on their part to discourage that belief and even goes as far as giving him the nickname "Big-Time Rookie". As a result he seems to consider himself as destined for greatness. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy was shown to act cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, as he kept begging Doflamingo for mercy, going as far as on his knees in front of a large group of spectators. The fact that Bellamy was willing to become a minion of a "Government dog" shows how much his pride was twisted. After the two-year timeskip, Bellamy has lost much of his arrogance and gained a cold, calm demeanor. He no longer mocks people, as his only ambition is to become Doflamingo's right-hand man, something for which he has worked hard by attacking many countries in Donquixote Doflamingo's name. However, he still appears to relish battle, as seen in his fight with Tank Lepanto and in his fight with Abdullah and Jeet, where the commentator noted his viciousness. In addition, he became a much more observant person, as he was able to recognize Luffy through his disguise and as a sign of respect told him he will not laugh at him anymore. He also has a strong sense of honor as he was disgusted by the fact that Tank Lepanto had accepted a bribe and after the match he told Luffy that by cheering him on he had crushed his pride. More of this reformed personality was shown when he showed reluctance to kill Luffy after being asked by Doflamingo to do so. Relationships His own crew Like their captain, the Bellamy Pirates were attempting to usher in a "New Age" where pirates do not have to search for dream treasures like the One Piece and could instead focus on the treasures present all around them, hoarding them from weaker Pirates. As a captain, Bellamy was looking for strong pirates to join his cause. All of his crew members admired Bellamy and called him a big-time rookie. Sarkies was proud of his captain and confident of his abilities. Even after Bellamy's defeat, Sarkies still believed Luffy's victory was by sheer luck, stubbornly refusing to accept that someone else can be stronger than his captain. When Bellamy was defeated, the rest of them, mainly the new pirates they recruited for their cause, scattered in a wild fashion, similar to a pack losing its leader, and had virtually no idea what to do, aside from fleeing. The only ones that remained were the primary crew members, not out of fury after seeing their captain defeated, but due to being appalled at the turn of events. Even Sarkies, the second-in-command, was in such a state of panic that he could not think straight upon his captain's downfall. When the top two were forced to fight each other, the rest of the crew did not do anything to stop them, due to fear and confusion. During his discussion with Luffy at Dressrosa, Bellamy states that while they were on a Sky Island, he lost his friends, referring to his old crewmates. Donquixote Doflamingo As revealed during the Dressrosa Arc, Bellamy feels a great admiration for Donquixote Doflamingo since he was a kid. Bellamy and his crew made an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo. Having allied themselves under the Donquixote Pirates, the Bellamy Pirates used to bear a second jolly roger, their own and Doflamingo's. He had adopted Doflamingo's ideals. However, after hearing of Bellamy's defeat, Donquixote Doflamingo came to Mock Town and forced Sarkies to attack Bellamy, claiming that he dishonored his flag. As Doflamingo forced Sarkies to deal a finishing blow to Bellamy, he claimed that he has no use of the Bellamy Pirates under his wing, thus dismissing them. After the timeskip, Bellamy was given another chance by Doflamingo for bringing a gold pillar. He was given a chance to participate in the Corrida Colosseum and his prize for winning the tournament is a position as one of the leaders of the Donquixote Pirates. Unfortunately for Bellamy, it seems that his admiration for Doflamingo is misplaced. After Bellamy lost the tournament, Doflamingo supposedly gave him one more opportunity for an executive position only to have Dellinger dispose of him like garbage. Though heartbroken by this betrayal, Bellamy claims that he still respects Doflamingo and will never turn against him. Dressrosa As being "personally handpicked" by Doflamingo and being a steadfast loyalist to him, Bellamy is very popular in Dressrosa, where Doflamingo himself is the well-beloved king. The people admire Bellamy and he is known as the "Bullet of Dressrosa ". He is one of the favorite people in the tournament and the most acclaimed by the public in Block B. His injuries caused by the unpopular Bartolomeo made the crowd worry, and upon being defeated by Elizabello II, the crowd cried out. Even the commentator of the Corrida Colosseum, Gatz is a fan of Bellamy and he sees him as a hero of Dressrosa. Straw Hat Pirates Luffy, Zoro, and Nami arrived in the town where Bellamy was, searching for information about the legendary Sky Island, which brings them into conflict with Bellamy. Bellamy wanted to see if Luffy was worthy of joining in on the New Age, but as soon as Nami asked for information on the island, he rejected that notion, and instead taunted them with the rest of his crew. However, despite the taunting getting rather violent, Luffy and Zoro chose not to fight back. After they left, Bellamy chose not to pursue them, thinking them to be weak. Bellamy heard that Montblanc Cricket had uncovered some gold, and as a result he decided to take it from him. Seeking revenge, Luffy ran back to town. When Luffy and Bellamy fought, Luffy beat him in one punch. The pirates that Bellamy's crew managed to recruit ran off in terror, leaving the main Bellamy Pirates with their downed captain, utterly flabbergasted at Bellamy's defeat and unable to do anything against the perpetrator, and Luffy, having been left alone to retrieve the gold. His defeat was the reason that Doflamingo decided to punish Bellamy. At the Corrida Colosseum, Bellamy recognized Luffy in spite of his disguise. Unlike at Jaya, Bellamy showed more respect for Luffy, having also been to Sky Island himself. He said he does not hold a grudge against Luffy and vowed to never laugh at him again. Later when it looked as though Bellamy was going to lose to Bartolomeo, Luffy even cheered Bellamy on to try his best. Even after losing the first round, Bellamy still speaks to Luffy on friendly terms. He also seemed unhappy when Doflamingo ordered him to kill Luffy. Enemies Saruyama Alliance While the Straw Hats were in Jaya's forest looking for a "South Bird", the Bellamy Pirates attacked, stealing their gold artifacts that acted as their only proof that the city existed. Angered, Luffy defeated Bellamy and returned the gold to Cricket, before they set off for the sky. Block B Bellamy was a participant in Block B of the Corrida Colosseum. Once the battle started several participants teamed up against Bellamy, to knock him out first. Before being eliminated by King Elizabello II, Bellamy also fought against Tank Lepanto, Abdullah and Jeet and Bartolomeo. Dellinger Bellamy appears to be familiar with the officer as he was annoyed by his presence while trying to assassinate Luffy. When Dellinger revealed his order to kill Bellamy, the pirate severly wounded him, and would have been successful had he not been stopped by Bartolomeo. After being called away by Diamante, Dellinger swore to Bellamy and Bartolomeo that they won't leave the island alive. Bartolomeo Although Bellamy was defeated by Bartolomeo, he was later saved by the rookie, who stopped Dellinger from killing him. Bellamy angrily stated that his life was a waste and tearfully asked Bartolomeo why he would save him from death, to which Bartolomeo replied that since they'd fought together, they were friends and proclaimed he would not just let his friend die without helping. Abilities and Powers Prior to the timeskip, Bellamy appeared to be an average fighter without the aid of his Bane Bane no Mi, which he heavily depended on to the point of largely disregarding the rest of his physical attributes in favor of the Devil Fruit powers. Bellamy easily defeated Shoujou, with a bounty of 36,000,000, and Roshio, with a bounty of 42,000,000; both fights were won thanks to his Bane Bane no Mi. However he had enough talent to be handpicked by Doflamingo personally and he was capable of getting a bounty of 55,000,000, for which he was known as "The Big-Time Rookie". Before becoming a full-time member of the Donquixote Pirates, Bellamy was not particularly intelligent, mainly relying on directions from his master Doflamingo to make any true leaps in development. He typically used underhanded tactics to promote the infamy of himself and his crew by using deception, intimidation of civilians and battle handicaps to get his way. Much like the Shichibukai that he aligned with, Doflamingo, Bellamy Pirates took great pride in his strength, and felt that if he was strong enough to do something, there was no reason not to. This all changed after the timeskip. He also had a misconception that the bounties represented the fighting level of a pirate, as he thought that Monkey D. Luffy's 30,000,000 and the no-bounty Roronoa Zoro (before their updates were known) were no match for Bellamy's 55,000,000. As such, Bellamy arrogantly thought he was a more powerful pirate than he truly was. Even when the Straw Hat Pirates' new update appeared Bellamy thought they were forged, due to timing and the way Luffy and Zoro behaved during the bar "fight" earlier. After the timeskip, his overall abilities are improved. His improvement began after losing to Luffy by surviving Sky Island and returning with a large golden pillar to present to Doflamingo. Furthermore, he was able to survive in the New World, with his bounty rising to 195,000,000; more than tripling his first shown bounty. All of this gave him a second chance in the Donquixote Pirates. Intellectually, he became far more perceptive, as he instantly recognized Luffy through his heavy disguise, whereas most of the other contestants within the room could not despite Luffy inadvertently blurting out his identity. He also managed to deduce Bartolomeo's Bari Bari no Mi's weakness after a few of his direct attacks were deflected, however he was ultimately knocked out by King Elizabello's "King Punch" before he could exploit this weakness though he did manage to regain consciousness moments after as seen when he was talking to Luffy right after the match ended. Physical Abilities Despite his preference for his spring-based strength, he did have enough strength to destroy a bar and, he could easily toss a fully-grown man clean out of a window, but he lacked endurance and was knocked out by one single punch from Luffy. When Doflamingo appeared to punish the crew for dishonoring his flag, he showed himself to be completely powerless next to him, as he forced Sarkies to attack Bellamy with his human puppeteer abilities. Sometime within the two years after the Battle of Marineford, Bellamy's strength saw a tremendous jump, as he became much more infamous to the point that he seemed highly popular in the Corrida Colosseum. He was strong enough to crush the face of a fellow participant with a simple yet strength-filled grip, and even the other contestants of his block had forsaken the thought of a battle royale to gang up on him, as they consider him the most potent threat of the block. He also managed to take out both Abdullah and Jeet simultaneously, who were dangerous enough to terrorize most of the opposition in Block B, without much difficulty. Devil Fruit Bellamy has eaten the Bane Bane no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to turn his body parts into a spring, allowing him to jump with great speed, height and force, to the point of as though disappearing in front of the eyes of spectators. Before the timeskip, Bellamy heavily relied on his Devil Fruit power in battle, to the point of thinking that nobody can defeat it, and his main style of combat was to transform his legs into springs to launch himself at high-speed, utilizing the velocity to augment his punches, as well as disorienting his opponents with the excessive springing sounds. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them as well as splitting the (albeit damaged) Going Merry. After the timeskip, he showed new methods of using his fruit's power, such as compressing his wrist into a spring, and then releasing it into a powerful punch, similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. He also seemed to be less reliant on its power alone, instead now using it more skilfully such as enhancing his jumps to avoid attacks or getting close enough to use his own hand-to-hand skills effectively. Weapons He was seen using a knife and pistol to brutalize Roshio. Bellamy also used a pair of knives to stab both Abdullah and Jeet in their feet, pinning them to the ground and immobilizing them, in order to execute further attacks. Haki Bellamy commented on Luffy's Haki after losing in the Corrida Colosseum Block B battle royale. While Bellamy is aware of Haki and is capable of measuring it in Luffy, it is unknown if he can use the ability. History Past Originating from North Blue, Bellamy and Sarkies read the fairy tale, King of Liars, Noland. They eventually found their crew, earned their respective bounties and journeyed to the Grand Line. At some point Bellamy earned a bounty of 55,000,000, for which he was known as "The Big-Time Rookie". Taking notice of their actions and building fame, the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo approached them and the two pirates allied with him, allowing them to use the Donquixote Pirates' flag. At some point Bellamy and his crew landed on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age". Jaya Arc On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", had a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio fairly won against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy falsely accused him of cheating and stabbed Roshio's hand, and threw him out of the bar's top floor window. With this attack, Roshio was defeated, but as his crew tried to carry him off, Bellamy jumped out the window and injured him further. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami entered the tropical hotel where Bellamy and his crew were staying. Seeing the three, the owner of the hotel told the three to get out as the whole hotel was currently reserved for Bellamy and his crew. Just then, the first mate of Bellamy's crew, Sarkies, and a fellow crew member, Lily, came in and told the owner to throw the three Straw Hats out faster. Seeing this behavior, Luffy ask Nami if he could send Sarkies flying, a request of which was denied by the navigator. Finding Luffy and his group slightly interesting, Sarkies decided to give them money as if they were worthless beggars. Though Luffy was tempted to accept the offer, Nami was insulted by this act and took her fellow crew mates out of the hotel without accepting the money. Though the three Straw Hats left the hotel with Sarkies thinking that they were just trash, his fellow crew mates however told him not to underestimate them and showed him a wanted poster with Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. While they did not believe that Luffy could match up to Bellamy and him, Sarkies decided to share this new development to Bellamy. The three Straw Hats decided to stop over at a local tavern. Soon Bellamy stepped in to the surprise of the other customers. Bellamy stepped into the bar Luffy was at and asks if he is the 30,000,000 Straw Hat Luffy. Other people in the bar gossiped about how they could not believe such a little kid had such a large bounty on his head. Luffy commented about how he had met a lot of huge people that day, while Bellamy sat beside him and told the storekeeper to get him an expensive drink and something Luffy likes. Sarkies and the others barged into the store and killed people so they could sit where they were. The others tried not to pay attention. Bellamy told Luffy to drink up and Luffy replied "oh, he's a good guy!" and drank the substance. Nami and Zoro yelled at Luffy to watch out, but it was too late and Bellamy smashed Luffy's head into the counter. Bellamy's crew laughed and the onlookers were shocked. Zoro put a sword up to Bellamy's neck, furious. Nami told Zoro to stop since they had not gained any information in the town yet. Luffy got up and told Bellamy to get ready. The others cheered on since they like to see fights. Bellamy laughed and said that this was a test, and not a fight. Nami told Luffy to wait, and asked the storekeeper about the Sky Island, to everyone's shock. The Straw Hats were confused. The crew was immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He told the Straw Hat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates should not be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angered Luffy but not before he decided that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and reluctantly, he and Zoro refused to engage in battle. This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Straw Hats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out. Later on, Luffy and crew met up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believed greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Straw Hats were on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that would help them reach the sky island, Bellamy and his crew arrive at Cricket's home. Bellamy and his crew attacked and greatly wounded Cricket and his friends. Bellamy admired a golden statue of the South Bird. Montblanc Cricket, who was bleeding on the ground, stated that they had no right to take the gold, but Sarkies questioned him and attempted to attack him, but was blocked by Masira, who took the blow to protect Cricket. Sarkies laughed and said that because they were stronger, they had every right to take the gold from the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou told Cricket to run, and unleashed a Wail of Destruction, which hurt Bellamy's crew. Sarkies moved to attack him, but Bellamy then told him to let him take care of it, and Cricket said that the power of the Bane Bane no Mi was going to be used again. Bellamy turned his legs into springs and attacked Shoujou with a Spring Sniper. Cricket told Shoujou to run, but Bellamy hit Shoujou, knocking him clean through the house of the Saruyama Alliance, and left him floating in the water. As Cricket thought about the fun times he had with Shoujou and Masira, Bellamy got on his ship, and told Cricket to grow up, and that the golden city was all Montblanc Noland's imagination. His crew laughed, and Bellamy stated that fantasies never come true as Cricket continued to think about Masira and Shoujou telling him that the golden city exists. Suddenly, Cricket told Bellamy to hold it and lit a cigarette, saying that chickens like Bellamy who can not even fight dreams should not be lecturing someone on how to be a pirate. Bellamy turned around, and asked Cricket what he said. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew were laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushed in wanted posters and news that Bellamy was in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar were Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60,000,000 for Zoro and 100,000,000 for Luffy. Everyone in the bar was shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claimed that the wanted posters were forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them (pirates in the past had been known to pull such a scam, only to have the whole thing backfire upon themselves). This caused the bar to calm down, until the enraged call of Luffy shocked them again. Bellamy walked out to see who was calling, until he saw Luffy on a building. When Luffy told him he was to return the stolen gold, Bellamy used his Bane Bane powers to get up on the roof as well. He told him that since he stole the gold, it was rightfully his, but Luffy told him that he was going to steal it back. Bellamy continued to mock Luffy, as the drunkard became more and more distressed, but Sarkies told him to knock it off, starting to doubt that even Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty was real. Bellamy wondered how Luffy was supposed to fight, or if he was just going to stand around like their last encounter. When Luffy told him that the last time was different, Bellamy started off the brawl by using his powers to jump off the building and crack the tower in two. Bellamy mostly showed off his skills with repeated use of his Spring Snipe technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still did not lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readied one more shot using his Spring Hopper technique. Bellamy began ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he was powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insulted Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angered Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rocketed toward Luffy, and with one single hit Luffy smashed Bellamy to the ground, leaving an imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his face, which knocked him completely unconscious. His crew quickly realized that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, and ran away. Long Ring Long Land Arc Later on, Bellamy was seen with an elaborate bandage around his head on Jaya. He and his crew had not left Jaya since Luffy defeated him. }} Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai Bellamy swore allegiance to, returned to Jaya and forced Bellamy and his first mate, Sarkies, to fight each other, "as a lesson" for disgracing his flag when Bellamy was beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Bellamy responded that he could not leave them be because they would eventually reach Doflamingo's position and begged in vain for forgiveness to receive another chance from the Shichibukai. However, Doflamingo showed no mercy by declaring that Bellamy was no longer needed, he then manipulated Sarkies to attack Bellamy one final time, with both of them screaming for mercy at the last moment. Doflamingo then departed and left the remnants of the crew to scream in terror. Despite this, Bellamy survived. Timeskip After his punishment, Bellamy took his crew to visit a Sky Island. While his men did not survive the trip, meaning that he may have taken the Knock up Stream, he retrieved a pillar of gold confirming that he made it to Skypiea and managed to return to the surface land and present the pillar to Doflamingo, thus redeeming himself and gaining another chance into the Donquixote Pirates. Dressrosa Arc Bellamy entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for a leadership position in the Donquixote Family and was assigned to Block B. He is first seen somewhere in the Colosseum crushing someone's skull. Before Block B began, Bellamy recognized Luffy despite his disguise. Bellamy had a small chat with him.Luffy recognized him as the guy who beat up Montblanc Cricket. Luffy asked him why he was here. Bellamy said that he did not live on Jaya and he could go wherever he wanted. He said that he had worshipped Doflamingo ever since he was young. He did not care about the Mera Mera no Mi . All that mattered to him was winning. Luffy remarked that they would be fighting again. Bellamy told him that he was nothing like the man Luffy fought in Jaya. He told Luffy that he also went to a sky island at the cost of his crew, and became a changed man upon his return. Luffy asked what he did to the people there. Bellamy cryptically replied by answering the question with the same question. As he walked off, he told Luffy that he no longer considered there to be any bad blood between them, all he wanted was to join up with Doflamingo. Having said his piece, Bellamy then proceeded to go into the ring. Bellamy was trying to decide where to begin when he saw several fighters get thrown back. Tank Lepanto, Elizabello II, and Dagama discussed if they should take out Bellamy first, to which the tactician said yes, as they must take out the stronger fighters while they still had numbers on their side. Bellamy asked what they are doing, and Bartolomeo remarked that the battle was not really a battle royale anymore. Bellamy then came face to face with Dressrosa's Self-Defense army commander, Tank Lepanto. Bellamy asked him why he was assisting fighters from a foreign country. Lepanto responded by saying that he was only fighting for money and attempted to strike Bellamy with a spike ball chain. Bellamy dodged the attack and countered. Lepanto was then taken out by Abdullah and Jeet. Bellamy proceeded to strike the two and easily defeated them. He was able to defeat them, and the audience exclaimed how cruel and atrocious Bellamy's actions were. punch.]] After defeating Abdullah and Jeet, he started attacking Bartolomeo. However, like Hack, whenever he tried to attack him, Bellamy ended up being the one to take the damage. He then wondered what kind of ability he was using. Despite not being able to attack him, Bellamy managed to grab and hold onto Bartolomeo while being pushed back by his barriers. His grip was so strong that he was able to spring back to his grab all the while remarking that he should not underestimate the power of a spring. At that point, however, Elizabello II was launching his legendary punch. When the king fired his "King Punch" not only did he take out Bellamy, but also every other remaining gladiator in the arena, except for Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo then won the battle royale, which disappointed the crowd. After an injured Bellamy is moved out of the ring, he and Luffy have another friendly chat and commented on how the other has changed. Meanwhile, Bartolomeo overheard Bellamy calling him Straw Hat. While recuperating in the Donquixote staff room, he received a letter from Doflamingo, telling him to assassinate Luffy before the end of the tournament, which would earn him a permanent spot as a family leader. The battle outside rages as Bellamy, remembering how Luffy cheered him on, seems hesitant to follow the order. Bellamy is later seen listening in on Cavendish threatening Bartolomeo to not get in the way of his goal of killing Luffy. Some time later, immediately after Luffy followed Bartolomeo's directions to find Zoro and Kin'emon outside the Colosseum, Bellamy was seen approaching Luffy from a distance, saying that he has found him, with a menacing grin on his face. He intended to go through with the assassination for the executive staff member position, reflecting that it was nothing personal. However, before he could reach him, Dellinger showed up and asked Bellamy if he was done with the assassination. In response to this, Bellamy asked Dellinger what he wanted. Dellinger then revealed Doflamingo's order to kill Bellamy, saying that Doflamingo had no confidence in him and considered him an eyesore. Bellamy reacted by angrily questioning Dellinger's previous statement. Dellinger severely wounded Bellamy but before he could kill him, Bartolomeo got in the way and protected Bellamy with his barrier. Unable to complete his task, Dellinger, who had been called away by Diamante to guard the SMILE factory, angrily walked away and swore that both Bellamy and Bartolomeo would not leave Dressrosa alive. Bartolomeo then offered to take Bellamy to the medical room, but Bellamy rejected his offer, tearfully stating that he has nothing to live for and questioned Bartolomeo's reason for helping him. Bartolomeo stated that those who fought together are "friends" and he would not let a friend die without helping. As Bartolomeo carried Bellamy around, they ran into Luffy, who was looking for an exit. Bellamy then told Luffy to follow him but also stated that he still respected Doflamingo and would never betray him. Bellamy, Bartolomeo, and Luffy were soon approached by a stranger. During Doflamingo's "Birdcage" survival game, Bellamy went to the royal palace (which has been relocated to the top of the Flower Hill) and questioned Doflamingo about his betrayal. When Luffy and Law arrived at the palace and stood in front of Doflamingo, Bellamy was seen on the ground next to him, unconscious. Major Battles * Bellamy vs. Roshio * Bellamy Pirates vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro * Bellamy Pirates vs. Montblanc Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou * Bellamy vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Bellamy vs. Sarkies (while being controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo) * Bellamy vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators ** Bellamy vs. Tank Lepanto ** Bellamy vs. Abdullah and Jeet ** Bellamy vs. Bartolomeo * Bellamy vs. Dellinger * Bellamy(while being controlled by Doflamingo),Donquixote Doflamingo and Trebol vs.Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law Anime and Manga Differences The scene wherein Bellamy accuses Roshio of cheating is different in both the manga and the anime versions: Originally in the manga, when Roshio attempts to take his winnings, Bellamy stabs Roshio's hand with a knife. After asking Sarkies if he saw that Roshio cheated, Bellamy then shoots Roshio in the leg and hits him with a bottle filled with alcohol. With Roshio covered in alcohol, Sarkies throws a lighted match at him and sets him ablaze. The ignition throws Roshio out the window. In the anime, the scene is toned down due to its violent nature. When Roshio attempts to take his winnings, Bellamy grabs Roshio's arm and crushes it as Roshio denies that he cheated. Later after asking Sarkies if he saw Roshio cheat, Bellamy shoots Roshio several times and kicks him out the window. Trivia * Bellamy gets his name from Samuel Bellamy. Samuel Bellamy was a real pirate who sailed the seas in the early 1700s. * The conflict in the bar between Luffy, Zoro, and Bellamy can be compared to the earlier "fight" between Shanks and Higuma. Just as Shanks also chose not to fight against Higuma, Luffy chooses to do nothing against Bellamy. This is most likely because of the fact that there was nothing Bellamy and his crew could do to actually compel Luffy and Zoro to take their abuses seriously enough to fight back, at least until they attacked their other defenseless friends, Montblanc Cricket and his "sons". *After being knocked out the ring by Elizabello II's King Punch, Bellamy was seen apparently floating in the water, despite being a Devil Fruit user. In the anime, Bellamy was seen on top of some rubble instead. * Bellamy makes a cameo in One Piece Grand Battle 3 in the Jaya Stage. If he is hit, he starts to use the Spring Hopper attack on the entire area. * In One Piece Unlimited Cruise Bellamy is used as one of Doflamingo's special attacks. References Site Navigation ca:Bellamy de:Bellamy fr:Bellamy id:Bellamy el:Bellamy it:Bellamy zh:鬣狗貝拉密 pt:Bellamy Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Jaya Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists